1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device which forms images on recording media, and to a process cartridge which is used in the image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image forming device which forms images on recording media, there is known an image forming device in which an electrostatic transfer unit, which is in the lateral direction of process cartridges which are disposed in a row vertically in a device main body, is withdrawn such that the process cartridges can be installed and removed in the lateral direction (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-43594).
In the image forming device of JP-A No. 2005-43594, by providing an interlocking mechanism and a cartridge moving mechanism, interlockingly with the operation of withdrawing the electrostatic transfer unit, a process cartridge which has run out of toner is moved in the lateral direction, and the user can recognize without confusion the process cartridge which should be replaced.
Further, in the image forming device of JP-A No. 2005-43594, because the process cartridge which is to be replaced moves in the lateral direction, the user grasps the central portion of the process cartridge and can replace the process cartridge with one hand.
Moreover, at the time of replacing the process cartridge in the image forming device of JP-A No. 2005-43594, there is no need to consider a space into which the user's fingers can enter. The process cartridges can be disposed such that the distances therebetween are minimum distances, and the device main body can be made compact.
When a user removes a process cartridge by grasping handles which are provided at the both end portions of the process cartridge, the user must stand at the front surface side of the device main body and remove the process cartridge forwardly. However, in the image forming device of JP-A No. 2005-43594, the user can remove the process cartridge by grasping the central portion thereof with one hand. Therefore, the user can remove the process cartridge by extending his/her hand out while standing at a side surface side of the device main body rather than at the front surface side of the device main body, and the degrees of freedom in replacing the process cartridges can be improved.
However, in the image forming device of JP-A No. 2005-43594, because there is the need for an interlocking mechanism and a cartridge moving mechanism, the mechanisms of the device are complex, the number of parts increases, and the cost is high.